Thotiana
Thotiana is a song by American rapper Blueface. Lyrics Blueface, baby Yeah aight Bust down, Thotiana Yeah aight I wanna see you bust down Bust down, Thotiana (Bust down, Thotiana) I wanna see you bust down (Over) Pick it up, now break that shit down (Break it down) Speed it up, then slow that shit down, on the gang (Slow it down) Bust it (Bust down), bust down, bust it, bust it Bust down, on the gang (Over) Bust down, Thotiana (Bust down, Thotiana) I wanna see you bust down (Over) Pick it up, now break that shit down (Break it down) Speed it up, now slow that shit down, on the gang (Slow it down) Bust it (Bust down), bust down, bust it, bust it Bust down, on the gang (Over) Blueface, baby Yeah aight, I'm every woman's fantasy (Blueface, baby) Mama always told me I was gon' break hearts I guess it's her fault, stupid, don't be mad at me (Don't be mad at me) I wanna see you bust down (Bust down) Bend that shit over, on the gang (Yeah aight) Make that shit clap She threw it back so I had to double back, on the gang (On the gang) Smackin', high off them drugs (Off them drugs) I tried tell myself two times was enough (Was enough) Then a n igga relapsed, on the dead locs Ain't no runnin', Thotiana, you gon' take these damn strokes (Thotiana) I beat the pussy up, now it's a murder scene Keep shit player, Thotiana, like you ain't never even heard of me (Blueface, baby) Bust down, Thotiana, I wanna see you bust down (Bust down) Bend that shit over (Bend it over) Yeah aight, now make that shit clap, on the gang (Make it clap) Now toot that thing up (Toot it up) Throw that shit back (Throw it back) I need my extras, on the dead locs Bust down, Thotiana (Bust down, Thotiana) I wanna see you bust down (Over) Pick it up, now break that shit down (Break it down) Speed it up, then slow that shit down, on the gang (Slow it down) Bust it (Bust down), bust down, bust it, bust it Bust down, on the gang (Over) Bust down, Thotiana (Bust down, Thotiana) I wanna see you bust down (Over) Pick it up, now break that shit down (Break it down) Speed it up, now slow that shit down, on the gang (Slow it down) Bust it (Bust down), bust down, bust it, bust it Bust down, on the gang (Over) Why It Sucks # The lyrics are very repetitive. In addition the lyrics are uncreative. # The beat is not very interesting and was wasted by Blueface # This song spawned the awful Bust Down dance trend. # Blueface has no emotion or energy in his voice on this song and is barely on beat. # The music videos for the original version and remixes are terrible and all of them have women twerking, and like most booty-centered music videos, the song and video highly objectifies women. # An official remix of the song was released which featured the awful Cardi B. Nicki Minaj, Tyga, Soulja Boy, Desiigner & Lil Mosquito Disease also made terrible unnofficial remixes. # Tom Sawyer sampled the beat and ruined it on his song "Math". Videos Blue Face "Thotiana" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video)|Official Music Video Blueface - Thotiana Remix ft. YG (Dir. by @ ColeBennett )|Remix featuring YG Blueface - Thotiana Remix ft. Cardi B (Dir. by @ ColeBennett )|Remix featuring Cardi B Blueface - Thotiana (Remix) Ft. Cardi B & YG|Remix featuring Cardi B and YG Thotiana - Blueface (Chiedu Oraka Official Remix)|Chiedu Oraka remix Category:BlueFace Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:2018 Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Boring Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Cardi B Songs Category:YG Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Debut Singles Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs